The present technology relates to a technical field of a display apparatus. Specifically, the present technology relates to a technical field which aims to make a small and lightweight display in such a way that a cover film is attached to the outer circumferential portion of the display so as to hold the display.
A display having a display face on which images are displayed is provided in a display apparatus such as a television receiver set, or a personal computer.
In such a display apparatus, there is a display of which a back chassis is disposed on the rear surface side thereof, and the outer circumferential portion of the display is held by a frame body which is called a bezel so that the frame body is mounted on the back chassis (For example, refer to JP 2004-157471A).
The outer circumferential portion of the display is held by being fixed to the frame body using, for example, fixing with screws, or the like.